


softness

by qqqqqq



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, blowjob, jesse mccree is Thick sorry i dont make the rules, just some good ol fashioned tummy kissin and dick suckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqqqqq/pseuds/qqqqqq
Summary: There are many things that Genji likes about Jesse now that he’s older. The rakish, dangerous look about him is one thing; the low and rough tenor of his voice is another. But perhaps the thing he likes the most is how much bigger Jesse is than he used to be; his shoulders are wider, he’s a little bit taller, and his stomach.





	softness

Genji flicks open the final button of Jesse’s flannel and glances up the length of his body. Jesse’s eyes are turned away for the moment, closed in bliss, and Genji clicks his tongue. “Anata... Look at me.” He winks once their eyes meet, smiling, and nuzzles his face against the soft flesh of Jesse’s stomach.

There are many things that Genji likes about Jesse now that he’s older. The rakish, dangerous look about him is one thing; the low and rough tenor of his voice is another. But perhaps the thing he likes the most is how much  _bigger_ Jesse is than he used to be; his shoulders are wider, he’s a little bit taller, and his  _stomach_.

The telltale sign of muscle is still hidden there, but hidden beneath a layer of softness that Genji had not been expecting. Unexpected though it is, Genji  _likes_ it.

He runs his hands over Jesse’s abdomen, admiring the coarseness of the hair there. Jesse exhales a harsh breath above him, and Genji digs his fingers in, kneading his partner’s stomach and planting a kiss just above his naval.

“Oh,” Jesse gasps. His eyes roll.

Genji giggles and drags his lips over Jesse’s happy trail, though he stops right at the line of Jesse’s jeans and peppers kisses all over his stomach instead. He slides his hands up, down, around to the back, and forward again, admiring every inch of Jesse’s body.

“I like how small I am compared to you,” Genji muses. One hand keeps tracing patterns into Jesse’s body hair while the other makes quick work of his ridiculous belt buckle. “And you are so soft and warm…”

Already, Jesse is babbling: “Genji, you’re so good to me—yer so fuckin’ good. You treat me so well—” Genji relishes the words, the attention, the fact that Jesse is begging for his attention. So many  _darlin_ s and  _sweetheart_ s and  _babe_ s that leave Genji smirking wider and wider.

He slides his hand into Jesse’s jeans and palms his fat cock through his underwear. “Already so hard! I had no idea you were such a fan of tummy kisses, Jesse.” He props his elbow up on Jesse’s hip so he can cushion his cheek against his palm, his other hand still working Jesse over.

However, Genji isn’t one for patience, at least not when it comes to matters like the one literally at hand, and he coaxes Jesse’s hips up so he can pull both jeans and underwear down enough for his cock to spring free.

Genji is never not surprised by the size, sure that Jesse can see the hearts in his eyes as he curls his hand around the shaft. He strokes it a few times, gaze flickering between Jesse’s eyes and his cock.

“You are so sweet,” Genji coos, planting a final kiss on Jesse’s belly button before sinking his mouth over the head of Jesse’s cock. It’s thick, stretches Genji’s mouth wide, and he takes his time.

Jesse chokes on his words, sputters, then starts babbling in overtime: “I couldn’t imagine you’d ever do this. Fuck, Genji, you look so good like this—” and Genji hums his approval at the praise, sinks his mouth a little lower, strokes what he can’t reach with his hand.

Jesse’s mouth goes a mile a minute the whole time Genji is down there, and he can’t help pulling off to giggle. “You have so much to say, anata. I feel remiss that I cannot pay attention to it all…”

He takes Jesse into his mouth once again, going a little deeper this time, doing his best to relax his throat as he goes. Jesse’s babble gets more intense, and Genji knows he must be getting close. He cups Jesse’s hips, squeezes them, then presses down into his stomach and pushes up, back to kneading.

Jesse doesn’t last long after that; he cums in Genji’s mouth, and he pulls off with a gasp, hiding his mouth behind his hand so he can swallow and lick his lips. When he focuses on Jesse again, the other is boneless and limp, flushed and panting, dick still half-hard against his thigh.

“Looks like you aren’t quite finished yet,” Genji notes, nodding in the direction of Jesse’s pelvis, but he barely finishes the joke before Jesse sits up, flips their positions, pins Genji beneath him.

“No,” Jesse says, smirking. “My turn now.”

**Author's Note:**

> "anata" is used as a pet name in Japan; it's basically the equivalent of "honey" or "darling".
> 
> i wrote this on my rp blog for my partner a while back and decided i wanted to share it here =w=


End file.
